


Happy Birthday!

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [32]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pintroverts, and gay. also gay., disney nerds being disney nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Nico gives Thomas a birthday present.
Relationships: Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it's not actually Thomas's birthday I just wanted to do this sjhdkjshdjshdks

“Hey Thomas! Happy birthday!” Nico stepped into the living room with a smile on his face and a brightly wrapped gift in his hands. “Here, I got you something!”

Nico handed the box to Thomas, who smiled. “You didn’t have to get me anything!”

“No, but I know you’ll like this. Now open it!” Nico sat down next to Thomas.

As he peeled back the wrapping paper and opened the small box, Thomas gasped as he saw what was inside.

“Nico! Oh my- you didn’t-!”

“I did,” Nico grinned back. 

“Disney World!? Oh my gosh… I love you so much!”


End file.
